Alpha Wolf S:R:D
'Alpha Wolf S:R:D '''is a Balance-Type 4D-Beyblade owned by MegaDriveScorpio2182. It was created on March 19, 2013, and is the 4D evolution of Dark Wolf DF145FS . Face Bolt: Wolf The Face Bolt depicts "Lupus", one of the 88 constellations in space. It shows a wolf head with open mouth, showing teeth and the word "WOLF" written across the mouth. Energy Ring: Wolf The edges of Wolf's Energy Ring consists of four wolves; one in each quarter of the Energy Ring. This makes it represent the body form of a wolf, and also increases its stamina and stability. It also outclasses the Pegasus Energy Ring in stamina, defense and balance. It was recolored by Hasbro, Inc. three times. This Energy Ring can be used as a substitute if Kerbecs, Aquario and Bull are not available. Fusion Wheel: Alpha Part I: Metal Frame Alpha's Metal Frame consists of six "wing-like" protrusions that jut outward from the center of Alpha's Metal Frame. The first three wings are supposed to provide both good defense and good smash attack, while the other three wings are supposed to add extra attack power to the first three wings, which is also supposed to provide the Metal Frame with a decent amount of barrage attack. It it also noted that all six "wings" bear a very strong resemblance to the wings on Death Quezacoatl's Metal Core piece for the Death Fusion Wheel. The six "wings", in testing, have acted similar to Death's "Attack Mode", in the fact that it provides a large amount of smash attack to the opposing bey, and when the bey begins to lose stamina, also begins to perform a series of barrage attacks that, like with Death, gradually chips away at the opposing bey's stamina. One of the Metal Frame's downfalls is that it suffers from a massive amount of recoil. This makes it relatively easy to knock it into traps, or at least create a moderate amount of stamina loss. However, due to Alpha's heavy weight, this effect is somewhat negligible. Part II: Metal Core Alpha's Metal Core consists of six "rounded block" protrusions that, upon closer inspection, are actually shaped like six shield edges, similar to the Metal Frame of the Firefuse Fusion Wheel, that seem to protrude more smoothly than the six "wings" on Alpha's Metal Frame. This, of course, makes it more suitable for barrage attacks and stamina conservation, therefore adding more balance to the Alpha Fusion Wheel. When in "Stamina Mode" the Metal Core of Alpha remains the same, but also interlocks with the upside-down wings of its Metal Frame, thus increasing both defense and stamina. In "Attack Mode", the wings of Alpha's Metal Frame are flipped right-side-up, thus increasing the amount of attack potential, and pushing the Wolf Energy Ring upwards, which also increases some of its stamina and balance properties. In testing, when merged with its Metal Frame, Alpha's Metal Core proves to do well in defense and stamina, but suffers from a loss of attack potential, as well as a few floor scrapes, and some balance issues. However, due to its heavy weight, this effect is somewhat negligible. When it is in "Attack Mode", the Metal Core still proves to do well in defense, even without the added defenses of its Metal Frame, therefore making it logical to conclude that the Metal Core alone could be used in competition. One of its downfalls, however, is that while in "Attack Mode", it is more vulnerable to barrage attacks from the opposing bey, though this is fairly negligible due to its heavy weight and smooth edges. It also seems to suffer from a large amount of recoil, like with its Metal Frame. Overall, the Alpha Fusion Wheel does have plenty of flaws that prevent it from being the perfect 4D Fusion Wheel, but nonetheless, proves to be a very good Fusion Wheel for both defense and attack. Performance Tip: S:R:D- '''S'low 'R'elease 'D'rive's gimmick is that it is supposed to go from a Defensive Bottom Sharp (DBS) to a Flat Sharp (FS) to increase attack and balance. How it works, is that the moment it is launched the height of the Performance Tip begins to graudally decrease overtime, thus making the shift from the DBS Tip to the FS Tip slower, which allows the bey to hold a stronger defense for a longer period of time, until the DBS has been completely submerged beneath the Flat part of the Tip, and allowing it to enter the FS mode, which allows it to a moderate amount of aggressive movement while adding some endurance to its movement. This makes it behave similar to the F:D Performance Tip found on Big Bang Pegasus F:D. In terms of performance, while in testing, S:R:D proved to have some defensive capabilities, but also seemed to be more tuned towards a stamina-type behavior, and when in FS mode, proved to be slightly more aggressive than the actual FS Tip. This being said, S:R:D also suffers from the same problems that both Tips share, in which both Tips are relatively easy to knock off balance, though this effect is somwhat negligible due to the Flat part of the Tip acting more like the WD-like ring on the Defensive Sharp (DS) Tip from Hades Kerbecs BD145DS . This allows it regain balance more quickly, and also acts like a stabilizer for both Tips. It is also noted that when taken apart, the Blader can adjust the speed of S:R:D's mode change by adjusting the position of the three (3) panels that control it. Overall, the S:R:D Performance Tip is a fairly good Performance Tip that, instead of having use in Defenseive customizations, proves to be better suited for both Stamina and Balance customizations, and ranks as a top-tier Performance Tip amongst many other Tips, like B:D and EWD. Full Review For Alpha Wolf S:R:D As a whole, Alpha Wolf S:R:D does suffer from some of the regular problems that are common amongst most Stamina and Balance-Type beyblades, but is still a very good bey that performs very well, and can be considered a top-tier Balance-Type beyblade amongst others, like Diablo Nemesis X:D , Death Quezacoatl 125RDF , and Forbidden Lacerta W105RDF.